Billie Livingston
Billie Livingston (born November 23, 1965) is a Canadian poet, novelist, and short story writer. Life Livingston was born in Hamilton, Ontario. She grew up in Toronto, Ontario, and Vancouver, British Columbia. Her critically acclaimed debut novel,Going Down Swinging (2000), was followed by The Chick at the Back of the Church (2001), a poetry book that was shortlisted for the Pat Lowther Award. Her 2nd novel, Cease to Blush, was published in 2006 and subsequently chosen as one of the year's best books by The Globe and Mail, January Magazine, and The Tyee. Livingston's One Good Hustle, a novel about a young woman's fear that she is genetically doomed to become a con artist, was long-listed for the 2012 Giller Prize and selected by The Globe and Mail, January Magazine, and Toronto's Now Magazine as one of the year's best books. In addition to publications in journals and magazines around the world, Livingston's poetry has appeared in textbooks and on public transit through the TransLink "Poetry in Transit" program. She has received fellowships from The Banff Centre, MacDowell Colony, Escape to Create (Seaside, FL), Ucross Foundation and Omi International Arts Center. She is married to American actor Tim Kelleher, and lives in Vancouver. Recognition The Chick at the Back of the Church was shortlisted for the Pat Lowther Award. Livingston's earliest short fiction collection, Greedy Little Eyes, was cited by The Globe and Mail as one of 2010's best books and by The Georgia Straight as one of the 15 most outstanding books of the year. In 2011 Greedy Little Eyes won the CBC Bookie Award, as well as the Danuta Gleed Literary Award for Best Short Story Collection. In 2013, her story, "The Trouble with Marlene," was made into the feature film, Sitting on the Edge of Marlene, directed by Ana Valine, and starring Suzanne Clément, Paloma Kwiatkowski, and Callum Keith Rennie. Publications Poetry *''The Chick at the Back of the Church''. Roberts Creek, BC: Nightwood Editions, 2001. ISBN 0-88971-177-1 Novels *''Going Down Swinging''. Toronto: Random House Canada, 1999; Toronto: Vintage Canada, 2000. ISBN 0-679-31073-8 *''Cease to Blush: A novel''. Toronto: Random House Canada, 2006; Toronto: Vintage Canada, 2007. ISBN 0-679-31323-0 *''One Good Hustle''. Toronto: Random House Canada, 2012. ISBN 0-307-35988-3; Toronto: Vintage Canada, 2013. Short fiction *''Greedy Little Eyes''. Toronto: Vintage Canada, 2010. ISBN 0-679-31324-9 Juvenile *''The Trouble with Marlene'' (illustrated by Caroline Adderson). Toronto: Annick Press, 2010. *''Film Studies'' (illustrated by Caroline Adderson). Toronto: Annick Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Billie Livingston, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. `18, 2015. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Prose *Short Story "Do Not Touch" online at The Walrus *"Sea Hitler Skank," Essay in Eighteen Bridges Magazine ;Audio / video *Billie Livingston at YouTube *Online Audio Interview at the The Commentary with Joseph Planta ;Books *Billie Livingston at Amazon.com ;About *Billie Livingston at Harbour Publishing *Billie Livingston Official website. *Author inteview at Bookclub.cam, 2007 *Author Q&A at the National Post interview, 2010 *[http://arts.nationalpost.com/2012/07/27/open-book-one-good-hustle-by-billie-livingston/ One Good Hustle] reviewed at the National Post, 2012 Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:People from Hamilton, Ontario Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian short story writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets